Haved Moved On (Youngmin Fanfiction)
by Iggy Youngmin
Summary: Oneshoot-Youngmin Fanfiction


Cast:

Jo Youngmin [Boyfriend]

Kang Yeonrae [OC]

Kim Myungsoo/L [Infinite]

Back Song: Boyfriend – You've Moved On

 **_oOo_**

 _This story original by Iggy_

Pagi ini sejuk. Cuaca yang pas untuk memulai hari libur. Hari cerah, matahari bersinar dengan cara yang menyenangkan hari ini.

"Yap, hari libur. Rencana bersenang-senang pun ada." Seorang gadis berkata sembari menyiapkan sepeda putih miliknya. Sepertinya ingin bersepeda untuk menhabiskan hari yang menyenangkan ini.

"Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika kita memakai sepeda _couple_?" sebuah suara lain menyahutinya. Suara _namja_.

" _Shireo_. Aku ingin menantangmu balapan _oppa_. Jangan kacaukan niatku," bantah gadis itu.

"Tapi sepeda _couple_ lebih romantis Yeonrae- _ya_. Atau sebaiknya kita pakai satu sepeda saja? Kau bisa memelukku dan bersandar dipunggungku," kata _namja_ itu lagi.

Gadis yang dipanggil Yeonrae itu mencibir. "Aku tak akan termakan rayuanmu _oppa_. Aku tak akan memelukmu hari ini. Tidak sampai kau menang dariku dalam balap sepeda nanti."

Namja itu mengerang frustasi. "Kau tidak merindukanku ya? Padahal kita nyaris tak bertemu dalam seminggu ini."

"Simpan gerutuanmu untuk nanti _oppa_. _Kajja,_ kita berangkat. _Myungsoo oppa_ ," kata Yeonrae sembari tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya mendahului sang kekasih. _Namja_ bernama lengkap Kim Myungsoo itu. Membuat Myungsoo tersenyum tipis dan segara menyusul gadisnya.

"Whoa, _daebak._ Jalannya terlalu penuh _oppa_. Bagaimana kita akan balapan disini?" tanya Yeonrae. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi seraya mengamati jalanan didepannya yang tampak penuh. Tampaknya mereka tak bisa balapan. Sayang sekali. Percuma menyiapkan sepeda.

Myungsoo mencubit pipi Yeonrae. Membuat gadis itu memekik kecil dan merengut menatapnya. "Jangan cemberut begitu. Bersepeda pelan-pelan saja. Sambil menikmati bunga _Cherry Blossom_ yang tengah berguguran ini," kata Myungsoo tersenyum.

Yeonrae mendesah kemudian mengangguk. Mereka berdua bersepeda beriringan, berhati-hati agar tak menyenggol para pejalan kaki yang padat. Tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka berhenti dan memutuskan untuk duduk beristirahat.

" _Oppa_ , aku haus. Belikan aku es krim.", pinta Yeonrae.

"Baiklah. Tunggu di sini." Myungsoo berdiri. Tapi sebelum namja itu benar-benar pergi, dengan jahil dia mengecup pipi Yeonrae sekilas. Membuat sang kekasih melotot dan mencibir.

"Dasar." kata Yeonrae menatap kepergian Myungsoo.

"Kang Yeonrae?"

Yeonrae menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut. Gadis itu mendadak tertgun. Tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menatap sosok _namja_ yang tadi memanggilnya.

 _Namja_ itu tersenyum. "Ternyata benar kau," katanya.

"J-Jo... Youngmin," balas Yeonrae terbata.

Youngmin menghampiri gadis itu. Lantas duduk disampingnya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka tak bersuara. Yeonrae masih menatap Youngmin. Pandangannya mendadak buram. Entah sejak kapan air mata sialan itu memenuhi matanya. Membuat matanya memanas.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Youngmin cemas. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menggeleng. Dia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa mengontrol emosinya di depan _namja_ ini.

" _Mianhae_. Kau pasti tersiksa selama ini. Maaf," kata Youngmin penuh penyesalan.

Yeonrae mengusap matanya. "Kau... selama ini kemana saja?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Aku tak kemana-mana. Aku selalu mengawasimu," jawab Youngmin lirih.

Yeonrae mendongak tak peraya. "Kau ada disini, tapi bahkan tak memberiku kabar? Kau tahu seberapa paniknya aku mencarimu?" tanyanya merasa tak adil.

"Aku tahu. Maaf. Ada suatu hal yang menghalangiku untuk menghubungimu," jawab Youngmin.

 _Namja_ itu menatap gadis yang balas memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sesak rasanya melihatnya seperti ini. Sama sesaknya ketika namja itu harus melihat gadis ini kacau karenanya. Youngmin membingkai wajah Yeonrae dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu bertahan sendiri selama dua tahun ini. Dan percayalah, aku juga frustasi saat harus melihatmu meratap tanpa bisa mendatangi dan memelukmu. Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa," kata Youngmin tercekat.

Yeonrae dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Youngmin dari wajahnya. Gadis itu memejam kuat. Meloloskan sisa air matanya. Dan saat gadis itu membuka mata, dia manatap Youngmin sembari tersenyum tegar.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Aku tak pernah dendam padamu. Meski rasanya sedikit sakit, tapi berkat kau, aku bisa menjadi gadis yang tegar. Dan aku berterima kasih. Jauh didalam hatiku, aku memaafkanmu. Jadi berhenti minta maaf padaku," kata Yeonrae.

Youngmin tersenyum. "Kau benar. Kau memang gadis tegar sekarang. Dan terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku datang untuk menjemputmu. Tapi kurasa aku tak bisa. Dan tak boleh," kata Youngmin. Yeonrae menatap Youngmin yang balas menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Dia _namja_ yang baik kan?" tanya Youngmin. Yeonrae tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis itu paham siapa yang dimaksudkan namja itu.

Youngmin memandang lurus ke depan dan mendesah. "Tapi tetap saja aku patah hati," akunya.

Yeonrae terkekeh. "Celakalah aku, karena membuat _namja_ tampan ini patah hati," katanya bergurau.

Youngmin kembali memandang Yeonrae. "Asal dia bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan menangis bahagia, itu cukup bagiku," katanya. Yeonrae tersenyum. Baru sadar jika dia begitu beruntung. Baik Youngmin atau Myungsoo, dua _namja_ itu bersedia menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi ingat Yeonrae- _ya_ , jika dia membuatmu terluka sedikit saja, aku akan langsung mencincang dan merebusnya," kata Youngmin galak.

Yeonrae berdecak. "Dan aku tak akan menghalangimu," sahutnya.

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" tanya Youngmin. Membuat Yeonrae termangu. "Pelukan perpisahan Yeon- _ah_. Dan terakhir kali," kata Youngmin ketika masih tak ada sambutan.

Yeonrae mengangguk. Membuat Youngmin langsung memeluknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Yeonrae memejamkan matanya. Setelah sekian lama, gadis itu kembali merasakan pelukan yang posesif tapi menenangkan ini.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau jadi gadis yang tegar dan dapat bertahan. Aku tak menyalahkanmu jika akhirnya kau menemukan yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tak apa, asal kau bahagia, itu sudah cukup. Dan meski sedikit nyeri, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih," kata Youngin disela-sela rambut Yeonrae.

Youngmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya ketika gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan. _Namja_ itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Sekuat mungkin membaui aroma gadis ini. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya. Ya. Mengingat dan meletakkan kenangan tentang gadis ini disudut hatinya.

Tak apa, meski gadis ini berbahagia tanpanya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Hatinya meretih perih, tapi tak akan parah. Dan _namja_ itu yakin, luka itu akan berangsur sembuh tak lama lagi. "Terima kasih." katanya saat pelukan mereka berakhir.

Yeonrae mengangguk. "Berbahagialah Youngmin- _ah_. Buktikan bahwa kau memang baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tak apa, maka akupun begitu," kata gadis itu.

Youngmin tersenyum. "Tentu. Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Akan kubuktikan tak lama lagi." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Dan setelah Youngmin merasa puas setelah berlama-lama merekam rupa gadis ini dalam memorinya, _namja_ itu berdiri. Ia mulai melangkah menyongsong kehidupan barunya diiringi lambaian dan senyuman dari Yeonrae.

"Kalian mesra sekali."

Yeonrae berjengit kaget. Gadis itu buru-buru berbaik. Dan melihat Myungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Itu..., cemburu?" tanya gadis itu seraya mengulum senyum.

Myungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku hanya kesal. Tak ada gunanya merasa cemburu. Toh kau akan tetap bersamaku," katanya percaya diri. Yeonrae mencibir. Gadis itu mengambil satu es krim yang dibawa Myungsoo dan memakannya. Sembari sesekali tertawa dan bergurau bersama.

Benar. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk berjalan maju dengan Myungsoo. Youngmin memang berharga untuknya. Tapi kini, _namja_ itu tak lebih dari sebuah kenangan indah didalam hatinya.

 **FIN**

 _ **_Perubahan memang kadang membuat seseorang menjadi tidak puas dan ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Tak sadar jika perubahan memang wajar terjadi dalam perputaran waktu. Asalkan dirimu tidak melupakan apapun yang terjadi, bahkan sampai hal yang paling kecil, maka memori yang selama ini tersusun akan tetap ada di sana. Dia tidak akan menghilang meski waktu telah melunturkan semuanya_Iggy Youngmin.  
**_

 **a/n: fanfict lama, jadi jangan heran kalo masih banyak typo dan bahasa alien yang nyempil x'D**


End file.
